


Cat and Mouse

by DanyNeko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amistad más que nada, F/M, Marichat si entrecierras los ojos, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Multichat - Freeform, pero hay algo ahí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyNeko/pseuds/DanyNeko
Summary: Después de recuperar a Plagg gracias al plan de Ladybug, y la ejecución de Marinette -dandose cuenta de que no son la misma, en el proceso- Chat Noir decide tomarse unos minutos esa noche para hacerle una vista a su princesa.
Kudos: 11





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Esta re-viendo algunos capitulos de las 3 temporada -maldito hiatus- y salió esto xD  
> No puedo esperar a que sea finales de Septiembre para el especial de NY

—Marinette ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Acabas de cenar hace menos de una hora! —la kwami de la creación sobre-voló la bandeja con tostadas, pastelillos y una taza de chocolate que su portadora acaba de traer a la habitación

—Lo sé, Tikki. Pero aún tengo hambre —lamentó la oji-azul, llevándose una mano al estómago, el cual gruñó en el momento justo para avalar su comentario —el día de hoy me dejó exhausta, solo quiero comer y luego dormir ¡Y aún me falta la tarea de física! —dramarizó, lanzando los brazos al techo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de su computadora.

La kwami roja flotó hasta el cabello de la adolescente, donde se posó reflexivamente —lo entiendo, Marinette, hiciste un esfuerzo enorme contra el akuma de hoy, usando tantos miraculous y combinando a tantos de nosotros a la vez —se acurrucó en su pelo, como una caricia — fuiste muy ingeniosa, pero también gastaste mucha de tu propia energía.

La chica asintió mientras estiraba una mano para agarrar un pastelillo —tenía que hacer lo necesario para rescatarlos y guardar mi identidad secreta —partió el pastelito a la mitad y se llevó un trozo a la boca mientras levantaba el otro hacia Tikki —París cuenta con nosotros. Aquí tienes.

La kwami voló hacia la mano de su portadora para tomar el bocadillo ofrecido entre sus manitas —se ve rico, gracias.

—Creo que subiré y tomaré aire fresco —la aspirante a diseñadora tomó su bandeja y subió hasta la plataforma de su cama para salir al balcón; primero colocó la bandeja en el suelo, hacia un lado, y luego salió ella misma, asegurándose de no hacer un desastre ni desperdiciar la comida.

Luego de un suspiro, estiró su cuerpo cansado y tomó un buen sorbo de su chocolate tibio, después una tostada con mermelada de fresa y fue a recostarse en la tumbona, dejando la comida en la mesita a su alcance. Por mucho que le gustaría recostarse en el barandal para apreciar las vistas, su cuerpo no estaba cooperando mucho.

—Ojalá no tenga que volver a hacer nada como eso otra vez —murmuró para sí, sacudiendo las migas de la tostada.

Se quedó así unos pocos minutos más, siendo arrullada por el tenue ruido de la París nocturna a mitad de semana, y los tenues colores de las luces en su balcón. Casi se había quedado dormida, olvidando la mitad de su bandeja cuando una suave sonido interrumpió.

_Un cascabel._

—Buenas noches, _ratoncita._

Marinette tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no gemir un lamentable "¿Por qué a mí?" al cielo. En cambio, se volvió hacia la voz familiar.

— ¡¿Chat Noir?! —simuló sorpresa mientras se levantaba — ¿Qué haces aquí? — _¿Qué, de hecho?_ reclamó su Ladybug interna con un tono más serio y sospechoso.

Una bella margarita blanca fue extendida hacia ella, una vez el superhéroe con temática de gato bajó de su barandal.   
Marinette parpadeó sin comprender.

—Solo pensé en pasar a darte las gracias adecuadamente —ofreció gentilmente, dejando de lado el tono coqueto y juguetón para darle una sonrisa real a la franco-china.

— ¿A-agradecerme, por qué?

Mientras tomaba la flor ofrecida, Chat la miró como si ella estuviera fuera de lugar en vez de él llegando de la nada a su balcón — ¿Cómo que 'por qué'? _Prrrruincess,_ hoy nos salvaste a milady y a mí de una situación potencialmente _gatastrófica_ —enunció con obviedad, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad con sus juegos de palabras.

De nuevo, Marinette tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco —bueno, es muy dulce de tu parte —Marinette rodó lentamente el tallo de la margarita entre sus dedos, usando el mismo tono suave y dulce que Multimouse utilizara con el gato más temprano, al pedir su anillo —pero no tenías que hacerlo, Chat, estoy feliz de haber podido ayudarlos, incluso si al final acabé metiendo la pata —añadió, como una ocurrencia tardía, sabiendo que cualquier otra persona se lamentaría al saber que no puede _volver a ser un superhéroe._

Las orejas y la cola de Chat Noir bajaron ante su comentario —sí, es una pena que Ladybug decidiera que ya no puedes volver a ser Multimouse solo porque yo también sé tú identidad —resopló, y Marinette registró vagamente que parecía casi igual de molesto con el asunto que el día en que se enfrentaron a Syren, antes de que conociera al maestro Fú.

—Supongo que fue lo mejor —se encogió de hombros cuando el rubio arqueó una ceja incrédula en su dirección —quiero decir, no me conoces bien Chat, puedo llegar a ser increíblemente torpe —se sonrojó, avergonzada —sino hubiera sido hoy, quizás habría metido la pata en una próxima ocasión. Seguramente habría arruinado algún plan de Ladybug ¡O estropear todo en medio de una pelea! ¡Ni hablar, sería tan vergonzoso! —empezó a hablar más rápidamente, dejando que su familiar lado dramático y exagerado saliera a flote, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza entre gestos de espanto —seguramente haya alguien más capaz que yo para usar el miraculous del ratón.

Chat simplemente se rió de ternura al verla, esta era la Marinette que Adrien veía cada día en clase. La detuvo tomando una de sus manos y usando la otra para colocar la margarita en su pelo —bueno, no se si haya alguien más capaz pero, hoy, me alegra mucho que hayas sido tú —se inclinó y besó su mano, como el caballero que era.

Marinette sintió la familiaridad del acto, y a la vez, era una sensación completamente distinta. Porque en ese momento, ella no era Ladybug, ni estaba usando un súpertraje de cuerpo completo. No, en ese momento ella era Marinette, y estaba sintiendo la tibieza de los labios de Chat Noir en su mano desnuda.

La chica no encontró en sí misma la necesidad de apartarlo o desalentarlo como siempre hacía.

Cómo _Ladybug_ siempre lo hacía.

En cambio, Marinette sonrió —significa mucho para mí, _Chatón_. Gracias.

...Y la sonrisa coqueta estaba de vuelta —desde luego, sigo pensando que habría sido genial trabajar juntos… tal vez, incluso, patrullar París. No te imaginas lo hermoso que es de noche desde los tejados.

Marinette compuso una sonrisa similar a la del chico —si lo que quieres es cazar, cómprate un ratón de cuerda. Yo no soy un juguete para gatos —se adelantó y toqueteó la campana de su traje con el índice derecho.

El superhéroe se rió de vuelta. Cómo Adrien, jamás podría tener este tipo de charla con ella, Marinette siempre parecía nerviosa a su alrededor, todo lo contrario con Chat Noir. En ocasiones se preguntaba por qué, pero no iba a mirarle el colmillo a un caballo regalado —oh, _porrr~ favor_ ¿Le dirás que no a un buen juego del gato y el ratón? —levantó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, enseñando y moviendo las garras "amenazante" 

Marinette fingió angustia y retrocedió —aléjate, gato malo, no soy tu bocadillo —aunque su risilla se interrumpió cuando la parte posterior de sus piernas chocaron con la tumbona y tropezó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre esta con fuerza.

— ¡Lo siento, Marinette! ¿Estás bien? 

—Sí, sí. Descuida —desestimó ella, sobándose la espalda baja — ¿Ves lo que te digo? Torpe —se señaló —súper-torpe.

Chat simplemente negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa enternecida, hasta que la bandeja a su lado captó su atención… y su olfato.

—Hablando de bocadillos, parece que tienes un pequeño banquete aquí.

Marinette se sonrojó un poco —sí, yo- ah… se me antojó algo dulce —soltó, junto con una risilla nerviosa —además, me va a hacer falta el azúcar para permanecer despierta el tiempo suficiente para terminar mis deberes.

Chat se sentó a su lado, sorprendido y silenciosamente extasiado cuando Marinette tomó uno de los pastelillos y se lo dio como si nada, antes de tomar otro para ella misma. Olía realmente delicioso y, con la dieta de modelo prohibiendo este tipo de manjares para _Adrien_ , Chat no esperó para hincarle el colmillo — ¡Delicioso! Muchas gracias, Mari —después de saborear y deleitarse con la mitad del pastelito, bajo la mirada divertida de la chica, Chat volvió al tema —así que ¿Problemas con la escuela?

La chica se quejó, luego de pellizcar un trozo de su propio postre —la física es imposible.

—No es imposible —se rió el otro —si gustas, podría ayudarte.

Marinette arqueó una ceja, entre sorprendida y divertida por su ofrecimiento — ¿Tú?

— _Miauch._ Te haré saber, _prrrrincess_ , que este gato siempre ha tenido _purrrrfectas_ calificaciones en física —declaró, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

La oji-azul lo consideró un momento, tomando un sorbo de su chocolate casi frío —no tengo nada que perder. Si consigues que, al menos, entienda mi tarea, te daré más de estos —señaló el pastelito a medio terminar en su mano.

Las orejas y la cola de Chat se animaron en el acto —tienes un trato, _princess_ —sonrió, como el gato que atrapó al canario.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo —vamos dentro entonces ¿Me das un minuto para ir por más chocolate caliente para ambos y empezamos?

Chat tomó la bandeja casi vacía y se deslizó por la trampilla detrás de su amiga, cuidando de no pisar su cama —sí me vas a recibir siempre así, Marinette, me ofrezco como tutor particular —ronroneó, entregándole la bandeja.

Ella puso en blanco los ojos hasta que le dio la espalda para salir de su habitación e ir por ese chocolate y otros productos de la panadería que no se hubieran vendido ese día.

Una parte de ella -seguramente la conciencia de Ladybug- estaba gritándole, porque, ¿En qué demonios pensaba dejando entrar a Chat Noir tan libremente en su habitación? 

Pero sacudió ese pensamiento rápidamente, desde el desastre con Troublemaker, habían reducido el centenar de fotos de Adrien a una cantidad mucho más razonable y bien disimuladas entre muchas fotos con sus compañeros de salón y hojas con bocetos.

 _Si alimentas a un gato callejero, luego no podrás sacártelo de encima._ Reclamó, de nuevo, una parte de ella.

Marinette lo consideró mientras calentaba el chocolate y tomaba otra taza para su inesperado 'tutor' temporal.

_Por una vez, no creo que sea tan malo._


End file.
